The present invention relates to a method and a system for deciding a wiring route for obtaining a wiring pattern between terminals in the wiring design of a wiring board including a multi-pin part such as a multi-chip module (MCM) and a printed circuit board (PCB).
The conventional wiring design normally decides a wiring while evaluating the wiring cost. Furthermore, JP-A-9-198423 discloses a method in which the wiring order is decided in such a manner that a wiring pattern decided firstly will not cause a problem in deciding a later wiring pattern.